1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an image display apparatus that allows for stereoscopic viewing with naked eyes.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-53432.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-53432 discloses a stereoscopic image display apparatus that allows for stereoscopic viewing by a parallax barrier system. The stereoscopic image display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-53432 includes: a display module in which first pixels which display an image in a first direction and second pixels which display an image in a second direction are arranged alternately in a horizontal direction; and a bather module which is spaced apart from the display module by a determined distance and controls driving of a barrier having oblique patterns arranged such that the left eye and the right of a viewer selectively see the first pixels and the second pixels, respectively. The barrier having the oblique patterns prevents moiré interference.